


Sing for Me

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, blatant sex, opera kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Antonio and Lovinos anniversary, so they go to the opera, with some very interesting results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for Me

It was half way through the first act when Lovino really noticed that Antonio was behaving oddly. His fingers would twitch, and curl into the seat, tanned cheeks would flush a deep dark red. Especially when a high note was hit….  
It was all Lovino had wanted for their anniversary. He had wanted to go to their local opera with Antonio, because he had never gotten to go. It was his dream. But now… he was more intent on watching his lover than he was watching the show. Emerald eyes flickered from the cast back to the Spaniard, memorizing every detail, the way Antonio squirmed slightly, crossing his legs. It took only a few moments for Lovino to begin to hit realization about what was going on, a mischievous little smirk tugging his lips as a plan came to mind. Oh yes, their anniversary would be _very_ interesting, indeed.  
It was in the car on the drive home, Antonio sitting peacefully beside him, having seemed to calm down substantially, that Lovino began. He started small, casting side glances at his lover as he began to hum the song from the show deep in his throat.  
The reaction was instantaneous. The dark haired mans back straightened, eyes widening slightly. A low whine escaped his throat, barely audible. Lovino pretended he hadn’t even noticed, humming a little bit louder, before stopping altogether. So it was true. He was going to have so much fun with this.  
When they got home, Lovino pounced, pressing Antonio into the barely closed door. He kissed him fiercely, pressing his lithe body to the older mans, amazed as always at how well they fit. Antonio couldn’t help but wind his fingers around the taller mans back, melting into the kiss, a small mewl escaping his lips. God, he always loved it when Lovino got forceful with him, and tonight, this sudden show of passion, was no exception. “Ngh… Lovi….” He groaned, nipping at Lovinos lower lips only a second before the others tongue plunged into his mouth, exploring every inch of the hot cavern. And then it was gone, Lovino walking down the hall and leaving Antonio in a daze. “I’m going to take a shower!” He called out over his shoulder. “I’ll be out soon!”  
Antonio sat grumpily on the couch, pouting as he squirmed slightly. How could Lovi do that to him!? He knew how much it frustrated the poor Spaniard when he kissed him senseless, got him hot and bothered, and walked away- it was a game Lovino played often. However, tonight, Antonio had the feeling something was going on.  
He froze entirely as a soft, deep voice came lilting out from the bathroom, amidst the sound of the shower. _What the hell was that?_ It was as though his feet acted of their own accord, down the hall until he stood outside the bathroom door. Lovino was singing. Lovino could sing!? Lovino could sing. That was news to Antonio for sure. He squirmed slightly where he stood, pressing his ear to the door. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge a little bit right? A shiver ran down the Spaniards spine as his lover hit a higher note. God.. his voice was incredible. His fingers reached out, twitching slightly and pausing as he reached for the knob. He couldn’t do this… he needed more.  
As silently as he could manage, he turned the knob, creeping inside. The voice grew louder, and he could just make out the outline of his lover behind the curtain, water cascading down on him. Antonio perched on the counter, crossing his legs and biting his lip to stay silent as his dress pants grew ever tighter. A quiet moan slid from his throat as Lovino hit a deep note, and the moment the singing paused, he knew he was caught.  
Lovino popped his head out, a smirk on his face as he slowly licked his lips, eyeing his lover. “Well, you just gunna sit out there, or are you going to join me?” He purred.   
Antonio certainly didn’t need to be told twice. The dress pants hit the floor as the Spaniard struggled with his shirt, finally getting it off before joining the Italian under the cascading stream of hot water. A grin tugged at his lips as Lovino pulled him close, sucking and nibbling at his throat, moans soon falling unhindered from his lips. “Ngh… Lovi, por favor…” He mewled needily, winding his arms around the others neck.   
“Hush.” Lovino scolded quietly, taking his time as he marked and tasted the others skin, tongue darting out to lap away the beads of water that danced in the crook of his loves neck. The smirk grew wider, emerald eyes gleaming with mischief as Lovino moved his lips to Antonios ear, beginning to sing in a low deep tone.   
A squeak escaped the older male, tanned cheeks burning crimson and eyes hazing with lust as he pressed closer, aching for more. Lovino chuckled lowly, pausing as his fingers ran down the others firm stomach slowly, tauntingly. “An opera kink? Really, Toni?” He teased, nipping down lightly on the others earlobe, sucking playfully as he walked those deviant fingers along the length of his lovers manhood.   
“Y-you stopped…” Antonio protested weakly. “P-por favor… k-keep singing!” He pleaded, knees quaking as he melted into the touch, resting his head on the others shoulder. It was too much, his senses clouded with pleasure, clinging on for all he was worth.  
Lovino raised a brow, keeping his voice completely calm as he began to stroke and tug at the other. “Why should I?” He retorted. “You know, you’ve been a pretty bad boy, Toni. Interrupting my shower like that, why should I give you what you want?”   
“P-por favor… I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be a good boy!!!” Antonio pleaded desperately, grinding his hips into the others hand. “Joder me, por favor, mi amor, I can’t take it! I need you in me, taking me fast and hard, until I scream, Dios, please just don’t stop singing!” When was the last time he had been this much of a mess? He wasn’t sure.  
“Hmmm… I suppose I’ll indulge you then.” Lovino moved so Antonios stomach was pressed to the cool tiled wall, fingers sneaking back to his entrance as his lips returned to the mans ear, singing lowly once more. It was more than a little appealing for Lovino, feeling this man who he so loved, shivering and quaking underneath him, knowing he had done that. It drove him mad, and still, he always managed to keep his cool. The first digit plunged into the older man, eliciting a long guttural groan, tanned hips pressing back to get more. A second soon followed, and then a third, the lips at his ear never stopping as Antonio was driven to the edge, writhing and begging as water beat down upon them, a stark contrast to the cool chill of the porcelain against his front.   
And then Lovino was finally there, pressing in to him, claiming him the way he’d been craving, and all Antonio could do was cry out in bliss.   
“Antonio….” Lovino growled deeply, as he began to thrust sporadically inside the other, first deep, then shallow, taunting him, always taunting him, and never quit slamming himself in deep enough to satisfy. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He hissed lightly, nipping on the others throat in punishment.   
“I was… nggg… embarrassed!!” Was the pouted reply, as Lovino claimed his lips deeply, before that voice cooed in his ear once more. “Don’t keep secrets from me. Brace yourself, I’m terribly upset with you.”   
Antonio wasn’t afraid, even as his fingers searched vainly for purchase in the tile. Whenever Lovino told him he was upset, it meant one thing and one thing only. A scream tore from his lips as Lovino began to thrust full force without much warning, filling the chocolate haired man completely, over and over again, the Spaniards body stretching to taking him, tightening around him. It wasn’t to hurt him, never to hurt him, but Lovino knew how much he could handle as well. And then that voice was back, singing in that deep tone to him. Antonio could have sworn he saw stars as he came, Lovino slamming into his sweet spot, his seed coating the wall. And still, Lovino didn’t stop, slamming in over and over again, until Antonio believed his knees would give out. One last strained note, and then a cry of “Antonio!!”, Antonios own cry of his loves name mingling as Lovino spilled his seed inside his lover.   
Fingers wound together as the two rode their climaxes out together, and when Lovino finally pulled away, there was a gentle smile on his lips. He washed them carefully, before leaning down to rest his forehead against Antonios own. “You’re fucking weird as hell.”


End file.
